The Lion King II - Simba's Pride
The Lion King II - Simba's Pride is a UK VHS release by Disney Videos on 1st March 1999. Description Cast * Kiara (voiced by Michelle Horn as a cub with Neve Campbell as a young adult) is princess of the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala's daughter, Mufasa, Sarabi, and Sarafina's granddaughter, Scar's great-niece and the main protagonist. Her singing voices are Charity Sanoy (as a cub) and Liz Callaway (as an adolescent). * Kovu (voiced by Ryan O'Donohue as a cub and Jason Marsden as a young adult) is Zira's son and the lion chosen by Scar to be king after Scar's death, but after Scar is killed in the first movie, Zira trains him to avenge Scar's death as his adopted son and take back the throne of the Pride Lands. He is the deuteragonist. His singing voice is provided by Gene Miller (as an adolescent). * Zira (voiced by Suzanne Pleshette) is Kovu, Nuka, and Vitani's mother and the main antagonist of the film. Both she and a small pride of lionesses were exiled by Simba as they still followed Scar. She fanatically worships Scar and is obsessed with revenge on Simba. She trains Kovu in the hope that he will one day kill Simba and take back the throne in Scar's honor. * Timon and Pumbaa (voiced by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella respectively) are Simba's best friends and royal babysitters. * Simba (voiced by Matthew Broderick (talking) and Cam Clarke (singing) is the king of the Pride Lands as Mufasa and Sarabi's son, Scar's nephew, Nala's mate and Kiara's father. He is a secondary character. Although a loving and caring father, Simba is very mindful and cautious of his daughter's safety and suspicious of Kovu, but later learns that over-protectiveness and lack of trust and forgiveness only makes it worse. * Nala (voiced by Moira Kelly) is the queen of the Pride Lands as Simba's mate and Kiara's mother. She is more accepting of Kovu then Simba is and shows immense love and support for her daughter. * Rafiki (voiced by Robert Guillaume) is the wise shaman mandrill of the Pride Lands. * Nuka (voiced by Andy Dick) is Zira's somewhat neurotic son, Vitani and Kovu's older brother and the secondary antagonist. He feels wholly inadequate compared to Kovu and feels that he should be "the chosen one," because "I'm oldest, I'm the strongest" and that, "Scar wasn't even his Kovu's father, he just took him in". * Vitani (voiced by Lacey Chabert as a cub and Jennifer Lien as a young adult) is Zira's daughter, Nuka's younger sister and Kovu's older sister. * Zazu (voiced by Edward Hibbert) is the king's advisor and majordomo. * Mufasa (voiced by James Earl Jones) is Simba's father, Sarabi's mate and Kiara's paternal grandfather who was killed by his younger brother Scar in the first film. However, he still appears in the film as a ghost in the sky and in Simba's nightmare. * Scar (voiced by Jim Cummings) was Mufasa's younger brother, Simba's uncle, Kiara's great-uncle and the main antagonist of the first movie, who was defeated by Simba and killed by the Hyenas. He makes a brief appearance in Simba's nightmare, where he transforms into Kovu. Credits Trailers and info # Disney Video Piracy Warning # A Bug's Life (Now Showing at a Cinema Near You) # Mulan (Short Version) (Coming Soon on Video) # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Belle's Magical World (Exclusively on Video) # The Wiggles Videos with clips of "Wiggle Time" and Yummy Yummy". # Disney's Animal Kingdom # The Lion King Collection (On CD and Cassette Now) Category:VHS Category:UK VHS Releases Category:The Lion King Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:VHS Videos was released on Monday, 1st March 1999